pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jurors
The Jurors are a group of individuals that seemingly exist outside of the boundaries of time. The purpose of The Jurors is to act as observants for each of the worlds that are created by The Core of the Abyss, recording the outcomes of every event that takes place in the world under their watch. Overall, The Jurors treat each individual world as a story, which they collect after its existence reaches its end in order to provide a new an d unique "story" to the farthest reaching "library". All-in-all, the purpose of The Jurors is to gather every possible ending to the "stories" created by the Abyss, with some of these worlds lacking the human species or even reaching their ending after a mere one-hundred years. Whilst Jury, who'd been watching over Pandora's world, took on the visage of an elderly woman, in reality The Jurors appear to lack a true physical form, with most simply appearing as a black gaseous form. Jury apparently differs however, as her true form appears to be more viscous than gaseous. As well, when The Jurors speak to one another, only white noise can be heard by humans, with Children of Ill Omen being the only people capable of understanding them. Currently, the roles that The Jurors of other worlds take on whilst observing is unknown, however Jury took the form of an elderly woman in order to convince the Baskervilles of their importance. Jury pretended to be the adviser and guardian of Glen Baskerville, convincing the Baskervilles that their purpose was to protect the harmony of the Abyss from coming into contact with outside sources. In reality, the Baskervilles were mere tools that Jury used, as she compared it to giving a child a toy with the knowledge that the child would eventually break it in some way. Due to their relation to the Abyss, a Juror's power is unrivaled by all those who exist within their world. A Juror is therefore capable of taking away or restricting the powers of even Glen Baskerville as a way to intervene, should the situation call for it. There is an exception to the power of The Jurors however, the Children of Ill Omen. As Children of Ill Omen's existences are not forged by the will of The Jurors, they spawn themselves from distortions within the Abyss, thereby meaning that The Jurors are powerless against them. This is why Jury constantly demanded that each Glen cast the Child of Ill Omen they were connected to into the Abyss, not because of some danger to the harmony of the Abyss, but because their mere existence was a threat to her. Presently, Jury has transformed the chamber of the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss into a courtroom, gathering all The Jurors so that they may convene over the impending destruction of Pandora's world. Presently, The Jurors have settled on forbidding Oswald to change the past in order to save the world. Despite this, Oswald intends on doing everything in his power to stop The Jurors' intervention by manipulating Vincent Nightray's existence as a Child of Ill Omen in order to harm them. Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Organizations Category:Manga Only Category:Children of Ill Omen Category:Baskervilles